MegaMan Roleplay Page (ask to join)
RULES #'If you are joining, no fucking around; if you have an idea to put into the plot, notify one of the head roleplay keepers (Sniper or Knux)' #'I don't expect many people to follow this, but this is strictly one universe; NO cross-overs.' #'Sexual content may be added, if it is, it is allowed, to a certain extent. It is only allowed to go within ten paragraphs for each Roleplayer; (that allows enough time for the latter and their pairing to get the job done) anymore and you will be banned from editing the roleplay for 2 hours. Continue to mislead yourself and you will be banned for two days. So on and so on, you will be completely banned from editing. Unless you have good reason to go further than ten paragraphs, there is no reason to bend this rule.' #'NO TROLLING Anyone who trols will immediately be banned for two days. It's both irritating and time wasting; if you Trol on purpose, and don't intend for it to be a joke and for it to annoy everyone, it's blantly obvious you need to get a damn life.' #'Swearing is also allowed. Ditto.' #'Enjoy~!' #'Alright. In the Case of Cross-Overs, Dillon is allowed, but only because of the discussion Sniper had raised bellow. Techinically a cross-over, technically not. Unless you can weasel me into believing your character is NOT a cross-over, or that they're half and half, then again ONE UNIVERSE, NO CROSS-OVERS. End of discussion.' (lol Sniper, can we do a sti created two characters for MM's universe i wanna try out.. but sadly... i know nothing about it so... I was hoping you could help me out.... My first i decided to be Miss Angel June, or Nurse June, or ever more so sexually known as Juicy June or Nurse Juicy. She's sorta... a cyborg; her hair and the bits of her that are robot are rainbow, sort of Marble, if you know what marble is; it's like Metal Mario, you know, multi coloured and changes colour when you tilt it about in the sun and stuff. The Second is basically a black haired Zero, only he's 'suit' is silver and dark blue.) (sure i guess, and since i'm the guy with the knowledge of capcom's blue bomber(and his expies), i can help out) (I'll create the page then, and we'll get started; How can i say... as usual, i sorta over powered Nurse June; she sorta... well... she can create 'sound waves' so basically... she fights people... by singing... (hides face in shame) basically, she can emit sound waves from her mouth (the singing) from the energy circle rimmed on the palms of her hands and from the bottom of her heels to cause earth quakes and to cause foes to stumble about so she has an easier target..) (alright to i guess not make her so OP, for starters, the singing could probably only just stun her opponents, how long it lasts depends on how high the note she sings, the earth quakes thing could be switched out with more a shock wave rather than it being an earthquake, that's not gonna cause as much collateral damage, and as for the part with her hands, and taking a note from mega man zero 4 here, she could have some sort of ability that can disarm her opponents or other enemies and use their weapon(literally their weapon, and no this doesn't work on bosses) and use it for a small limit. now onto the black haired zero, the real zero has enough counterparts as is, so why not make this one different in not only design but overall personality, alright?) (Oh, don't worry, she has time limits for the amount she does her moves with; the sound prepulsion from her boots only goes for no longer then five to ten minutes, it uses her power like nuts! her singing is, as you said, dependant on the length or height of the note; and the power pulse from her palms last longer than the others because they use very little power.) (And the Zero based guy, kinda is nothing at all like him, only the ponytail is the reference to him ^^;; shoulda mentioned that... sorry ^-^;;) (it's alright, and if anything, as long as she isn't doing anything to make herself a mary sue/gary stu, then you're fine with that) (Well tbh, she's more of a healer than a fighter, if you catch my drift; but when she DOES fight, she can pack a large punch... one that isn't easy to get back up from; Since she hardly ever uses her power for fighting, it sometimes builds up and 'overflows' aka, a large than normal energy wave from wherever she's sending her power.) (healer's always a great thing to have in battle, and i can see what you mean, also check the mega man rp page, i did comment on it, and linked my only mega man character's page on my wiki as well) (We tp there and here, if you type fast enough for that, which i wish you did... >>;) (i can try to type as fast as i can) (but should we start here?) (yeah, we'll just start with Miss June and the other guy, currently nameless, getting introduced or something, i dunno, you're kinda the head leader here..) (if you want me to suggest a name for the nameless, did you try something along the lines of japanese? and to start... let's see how i can) (Japanese as in what? Yoshi? -shotdead-) the Beginning of the RP Dillon: *currently backed into a corner by a horde of mavericks* well if axl taught me anything, it's to go out with an ass kicking *he then gets out his saber and charges at the horde* (Um... do i just senf Miss June in?) (well considering that it's just him against 'bout say 20 of them, i guess you might wanna do that) ???: (running towards Dillon from a fair distance; she seems to be covering it rather quickly) Get off the ground! (the bottom of her boots begin to glow as she runs faster) Dillon: *quickly does so after impaling two mavericks with his saber and throwing them to a wall* all on you! ???: (quickly runs over, jumping into the air, she tumbles head first in a quick balling motion, her rainbow hair flashing and sparkling with electric sparks as she slams her left foot into the ground, the ground beginning to give way and crack, the surround mavericks stumbling and falling, a few that were closer being shocked by the large electrical wave she had emitted into the ground, stunning them a bit) Dillon: *jumps off the wall he was clinging to and slices through all the ones that were stunned, then jumps back onto the wall and shoots the ones that stumbled* thanks by the way ???: (she smiles waving at him) You're welcome. (one thing to know about Nurse Juicy; she's called Juicy.. because she has a MASSIVE chest... and a nice rump. Basically, she's a juicy looking girl -shot for the bad pun-) Dillon: what's your name anyway? *saying this as he shoots down the remaining mavericks and gets off the wall he's on* Miss June: My name's Miss Angel June, preferably known as Nurse June of Nurse Juicy. Dillon: ...i can see that about the "juicy" part, and my name's Dillon, i'm a B class Maverick Hunter, and surprising as is, i'm human Nurse Juicy: (blushes) Thank you~ I'm really not very beautiful.. me, i'm a Cyborg; part human, part reploid. Sort of.. I'm a Nurse or Medic, whatever you want to call me. Dillon: ah alright, well then... thanks for the help, they said back up was on it's way, y'know? Nurse Juicy: That's sweet of you to think i'm part of your team dear, but I'm afraid i'm not your backup... i was just jumping in to be friendly of sorts... (she looks up at a few figures running in) is that them over there? (she points over) Dillon: why yes it is, and they are slow as hell *laughing a little* Nurse Juicy: (smiles giggling a bit) hehehe~ Dillon: well, better tell 'em everything's all clear, i mean took 'em long enough (you ever wonder if riri would be jealous of juicy here?) (she would, if Dillon ever decided to find her remotely attractive, which probs won't happen) Nurse Juicy: (dashes off to the others, leaving a large cloud of dust to greet Dillon's lungs) Dillon: *coughing a little* well... that happened... (...then again what if riri found juicy attractive? then what?) (THREESOME -shotdead by all three, Juicy flying back due to never using a gun before-) Nurse Juicy: (stops infront of them) Greetings~! (Juicy's running is a sort skating on her jet boots) Dillon: *after catching up* you guys are late, juicy and i already cleared up the mavericks, seriously when Signas hears about this, he'll make you guys work double time. Soldier 1: *cough-hardass-cough* Dillon: what was that? Nurse Juicy: (walks over and sits Soldier 1 down, sitting down in his lap. She runs her hand along his chest, fluttering her eye lashes at him as she kicks her leg softly against the side of his leg) Please don't be late when in situations like this... you know very well.. (she runs her soft warm metal fingers along his cheek) as of current.. we need strong men like you... to help.. (she drags her lips along his cheek) us... out... (the small angel wings on her back flap a little, making her hair sparkle) Soldier 1: r-ri-right *blushing hard* Dillon(thinking): it's a good thing i'm already in a relationship... even though this is just a mega man only RP and such... ah well whatever (ok he does know how to break the 4th wall) (HEY! DILLON! IN THIS RP, RIRI DOESNT EXIST! SO YOU CAN BANG JUICY ALL YOU WANT!) Nurse Juicy: (smiles as she jumps up, waving to the other guys) now we all need to pull our weight around here, and you all know that~ (she giggles slightly, waving as her chest bounces about) Dillon(thinking): aside from getting the notion that my girlfriend is nonexistant in this RP that i clearly already pointed that out, no thanks, just gonna keep things professional other soldiers: YES MA'AM! Nurse Juicy: (moans slightly) Oh poor me... my feet hurt... (she sits down rubbing her legs as she moans slightly) Soldiers: anything we can do to help? Nurse Juicy: Could you carry poor little me back to base please? My feet are burning... (she moans again, holding her arms out groaning as she sheds a small tear) -the soldiers then carry her back to base with Dillon trailing by- Dillon: So, Signas, these guys were late, and juicy and i already cleared out the mavericks Signas: i see... boys DOUBLE TIME! Nurse June: Signas... (she limps weakly over to him) These men brought me back here.... i think you owe them enough for bringing back one of your nurses and secret weapons.... (she looks into his eyes, her left foot still slightly over heated, her foot slanted so it's not fully touching the floor) Signas: ... right... but still they shouldn't have been so late... Dillon: Commander, they're with me, so ease up Nurse June: (puts her hands on Signas' arm) Signas.. We've known each other longer than anyone else knows... i know you'll ease up if i ask... Signas: ... well you two certainly drive a hard bargain, this time they're off the hook, next time they won't be, Understood? Dillon: understood (I've been drawing Nurse June, do you wanna see? i think she's turning out pretty good... ^-^) (sure, let's see) (She's not finished.. but here it is ) (alrighty then, and should we continue this?) (did you see it? o.o??) (why yes i did, and good progress, can't wait for it to be finished :D ) (thank you :3) Nurse June: (hugs Signas' arm slightly) Thank you Signas... Come on boys~! Let's go do some training! I'm going to change into my training bra and gym shorts and we'll go for a run! Soldiers: YES MA'AM! Dillon: *pulls signas over* commander, when did we recruit her? Signas: last week, she's one of the new nurses, and she's a higher rank than you. Dillon: ...ok i'm just going to pretend that last bit was never brought up... Nurse June: (looks back at Signas with a smile) You finally recruited me, after a really long wait. I've known you since i was a little girl in frilled laced dresses no bigger than your hand (she chuckles, tapping his arm.) I also remember when you helped me to get acustomed to my Reploid arms and legs... when i didn't know what happend when, or what went where... I remember when i couldn't walk, you'd always tell me to get up and start moving, or you'd make me... Eventually you did! ahahaha! (She looks up at him with a smile, before she runs off, the Soldiers quick in follow) Signas: well now i feel old... Dillon: ... well time to go see what Axl's up to Signas: actually Dillon, i have a job for you... Nurse June: You're not old Signas! Not a day over Twenty Two! (she waves back at him giggling) Still as handsome as the days i had a crush on you! (she smiles, blowing him a kiss) Signas: ...*embarrassed by what she said* a-any way, alright Dillon, that mission i have to give to you is a rescue operation, apparently one of the reploids working at a bank near by went maverick and is holding people hostage, one person tried to stand up to him but was killed in cold blood, i need you to find a way to take out this maverick without causing any alarm or else he'll try to kill the other hostages he has, got it? Dillon: sir, yes sir! *he then leaves immediately after* Nurse June: (runs in giggling, the soldiers chasing her) Come off it boys! Go to lunch! (she jogs over to Signas, smiling, her hair in a ponytail) Hey Signas, you busy? i was wondering if you'd like to come out to lunch with me~ Signas: sure, i guess i could... Nurse June: (takes his large Reploid arm in her somewhat small hands) Come along then~ (she smiles warmly up at him blushing a little) W-what i said before.. Signas: right... Nurse June: (looks away blushing) You're still just as handsome Signas.... (she places her free hand on her cheek, covering some of her blush) Signas: well, from the sweet little girl i've known you as, you've grown up quite well *blushing somewhat* and i'm proud of you for it Nurse June: Oh Signas... (she leans up, kissing his cheek, her blush sparkling a little) Signas: so, where to? Lunch with Signas and Nurse June... What is this, a date or what? -shot- (technically yes this could count as one -shot dead-) (OOOOOOOOOOOOH SNAP! SIGNAS SNIPED YOU -shot dead aswell-) Nurse June: I'll just have a coffee thanks.. Two and half sugars please. Service Reploid: noted, and what about you Commander Signas, anything? Signas: no thank you. (looks like i wasn't the only one who got shot) (oh shaddap (punches your arm)) Nurse June: (sits there waiting, tapping her fingers on her lap, her blush slowly going away) S-so... (she folds a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking at him, her blush returning) Signas: i forgot how beautiful you were... SR: *comes back with what nurse june ordered* here you go ma'am* he then sets it down on the table for her* Nurse June: (looks at the Service Reploid with a small smile) You full Reploids are so very cute... ! (upon hearing Signas' words, she lowers her eyelids, her blush rising rapidly) I-i... Signas: just letting you know what i think Nurse June: S-signas... (she looks at him blushing. She places her small hand in his palm, rubbing it lightly) i... never knew you felt that way... Signas: let's keep it a secret shall we? Nurse June: (looks back at a snickering Bass) It's a little late for that dear... Bass! Wanna come out of hiding cutie pie~? Nurse June wants to heal you.. After she puts a big dint in your forehead! (she snarls, gripping a shaking fist above her head) Dillon: *comes in and tackles bass to the ground* job's done, and i'm sorry but last i checked you belonged back into the classic era! Nurse June: H-hey! D-dillon, be careful of him! (she looks over, quite shocked as she jumps over to protect Bass) Don't hurt him! Dillon: what? ok ok hold up hold up...you want me to do what? i mean this guy is out of his era and you're telling me not to do anything to him? (possibly he might be having an idiot moment) Nurse June: (helps Bass up) He helped me out once... saved my life at some point... (she looks at Bass) and... he.. sort of has a little bit of myself... (she looks at Signas apologitically) Dillon: ? Signas: ... Nurse June: (She looks at Bass, giving him a gentle shove to the chest before walking back over to Signas) Bass... Get out of here... I'm only gonna help you once... (she slides her hand into Signas', standing behind him) Dillon: *gets off bass* you heard her, now go before i decide to deal some damage despite what she says. Bass: (scoffs, walking off angrily) Ungrateful little... after all i did for you... don't expect me to help you a second time... (he runs off grumbling and growling) Nurse June: (looks away shamefully from Signas) i should have told you... i'm sorry... Dillon: the moment i see him again and he's starting shit, i'm gonna knock his ass out Signas: ... it's alright june... next time be honest... Nurse June: (she cries a bit, pressing her face against his arm) I've hurt you.. haven't i Signas.... Signas: you're fine, don't cry. Nurse June: (runs off crying) ???: Oh god June... (walks over, his Grey and Blue plating shiny in the sun) Pardon her.. Dillon: ...well then... ???: Signas, it'd be best if you went and searched for her... Poor thing, too emotional...